


[Cover] Coup de Foudre

by allsovacant



Series: BBC Sherlock - Fanfiction Cover Concept [46]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 07:11:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14785853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsovacant/pseuds/allsovacant
Summary: A little token of appreciation for one of the most brilliant and underrated writer. If you could underline the 'underrated' word. Thank you very much. :DAnyway, this ficlet is just one Zigostia's brilliant work. The flow of the story is like a trail in the ocean that you could follow and will take you to your destination. Err.. Just read it. XDThis is my most favourite work of hers! It's not much dear, but I hope you'll like it. :)





	[Cover] Coup de Foudre

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zigostia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zigostia/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Coup de Foudre](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14584245) by [zigostia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zigostia/pseuds/zigostia). 



[](https://imgur.com/JhBq7WJ)


End file.
